


Anything For You

by theselittlethings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Universe, Choking, Coming Inside, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, More A Drabble Than A Fic, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/pseuds/theselittlethings
Summary: ...Rey asks Kylo to choke her. He’s nervous at first, afraid of her getting hurt. But Rey is insistent, teasing the darkness that’ll always reside within him — and making her wishes impossible to resist.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Drafted this very quickly without holding anything back. Much shorter than usual with virtually no setup, written purely as porn for its own sake. Big thank you to my beta [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89) for taking a look at this with such short notice.
> 
> Mind the tags and enjoy 💕

Rey’s voice sounds so certain even though she looks away as she says it, unable to meet his eyes.

“You… don’t have to go so easy on me, you know.” Her throat moves as she swallows. “I’m not going to break.”

Kylo doesn’t answer. The words hang heavier the longer he stays silent. He watches her breasts rise as she inhales deeply, still watching the wall instead of his face. She lies on her back with her arms above her head, her thighs splayed open to let him kneel in between. He loosens his grip on her wrists, notices how they look so tiny beneath the wide span of his hand.

Rey shifts her hips in frustration as she starts again. “Ben, I’m not going to —”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

She turns back with raised brows, obviously working to maintain a plain expression like she doesn’t know what he means. Her cheeks flush deeper to match the teeth-shaped bruises he’s already left on her shoulders, to complement the marks trailing from her collarbone towards her sternum. Patches of her tits and stomach shine with drying spit. Her legs shake slightly as they fall open a little more, as she rocks to encourage him.

“You don’t have to be worried,” she replies, licking her bitten lips.

Her fingers flutter above her head before she slides her hands over her naked body, careful not to break his gaze as she pauses by her nipples with a playful smirk. 

“Really,” she whispers. “I promise.”

Kylo quickly glances over his shoulder for the third time to confirm (again) that the entryway is locked, his mind still spinning between being so aroused and nervous all at once. He can’t tell if the blood surging in his ears or to his cock disrupts his thoughts more, his eyes darting over every welt flaring on her skin. His face is hot and the room’s crisp recycled air stings the scratches she’s left on his back. It still feels _unreal_ having _her_ wriggling beneath him and begging for his touch, eager to meet his baser impulses with the same fiery combativeness she shows when they spar. His vision swims seeing her palms graze down the smooth plane of her belly towards her unfurled entrance, seeing her shudder as she taps the hood barely concealing her swollen clit.

She starts rubbing herself again with a soft sigh, making little circles and pouting her bottom lip. “Fuck, it makes me so hot just thinking about it…”

It’s a dirty trick. She knows how much he likes hearing her talk like that. But this is different than biting & bruising, this is —

“Rey… I don’t…” The mattress creaks as she moves her feet. “…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her cunt is shining and wilting open, tightening up as she goes faster and says, “What if that’s what I want?”

Kylo shifts his jaw, rests a hand on one of her bent knees. She’s already leaving wet spots on the crumpled blanket. “You want me to hurt you?”

She stops and glares, sits up to yank his wrist and jerk him towards her as she flops back onto the bed. His body falls on hers heavily, his cock smudging over her slit and slipping to poke inside her thighs. Rey huffs like he’s knocked the wind from her lungs, but it only seems to incite her further. She digs her nails into his skin and doesn’t let go, murmuring close to his ear,

“…You’re not hurting me if I’m telling you to.”

He comes up and looms over her awkwardly balanced on one arm, blocking the lamplight to darken her features. She guides his hand up slowly towards her neck, tilting her chin up to expose her throat. Kylo’s heart races as he imagines curling his fingers and seeing her choke, overly aware of how close he is to lining up with her cunt. It stirs a darkness lingering inside him that she already knows will never go away, something that’s both thrilling and unsettling all at once. 

He tries to articulate his misgivings aloud, “But you won’t be able to tell me when to stop.”

“You’ll know,” she insists.

“What if —”

She brushes aside his hair to tuck it behind one ear, gently tapping along his temple. “I’ll tell you, Ben.”

That’s not what he means. “— And what if I can’t stop?”

Her eyes widen and he expects her to squirm out of his grasp. But instead she smiles like she’s excited by the thought. “…I’ll make you stop.”

He’s sure she means it. Kylo exhales slowly through his nose to regain his bearings, still reeling from her request. She skims her palms down his torso, his abs tense beneath her touch. She traces the v-lines of his hips to the base of his cock. He squeezes his eyes shut as she circles his length.

“Please?” she asks, smearing the liquid beading from his tip. “…For me?”

“Anything for you —”

He drops his hand from her throat to cage her in without anymore hesitation, bending down to kiss her roughly. She jerks him faster and he groans into her mouth, striking a heat that swells to overwhelm his uncertainty.

His end of their bond stings in the spaces between his ribs.

He pulls away breathlessly. “You’re so fucking perfect —”

Her entire face blushes, lips twirling up with anticipation as she goads him more, “Can you go really deep for me?”

Like she even needs to ask. “Rey…”

Something glimmers mischievously in her eyes as she starts to move, refusing to break his gaze. Kylo struggles not to look down as she hooks her hands behind her knees, crudely presenting herself by bending her legs back to her chest. She wets her lips and he peeks down to watch the head of his cock prod against her opening. Her scent is thick in his nose, everything is flipping, and he’s so so hard he can barely think.

_Gods it makes him crazy when she gets like this —_

He grits his teeth, presses his tip to split slowly. Her mouth drops open as he fills her gently, as she angles her pelvis up to swallow his length. Her cunt is drenched and taut, stretching to accept his width and clenching up instinctively with every added inch.

“…Just like that,” she moans, arching her back and making her tits perk out more prominently. The position makes her narrow and heightens each thread of friction as he drags towards where she ends.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he blurts out like he did their first time together only several weeks ago. He still can’t believe she lets him do this to her, shivering as he buries deep. “So fucking good —”

“It’s so big,” she whimpers.

He couldn’t care less if she really means it, stunned to silence as she grinds on his cock. Her pussy is messy and worked, trembling around him as he dips out and back in. Rey whines loudly when he thrusts harder and a determination clouds his sweeter impulses, one that makes him feel huge & powerful with this pure little Jedi acting like a filthy creature for his dick.

“You like getting fucked like this?” His voice comes low and he shifts his weight to pin her with his hips. Her thighs are slick and hot sliding on his skin. 

She cries out as he taps against where she ends. “Yes —”

Rey loses her hold for a second, squealing as he falls into a faster rhythm and pulls her hair to keep her head in place. The graceful lines of her throat stand in bold relief against the dark sheets. He sweeps down to mark her once again, sucking a welt in the space where her neck and shoulder meet. She inhales sharply when he starts using his teeth.

“Ben,” she reminds him, “please…”

Kylo disconnects to bunch her hair in his fist and span his other hand across her collarbone. He taps his fingers nervously and waits just a beat before inching up to cover her throat. He halts his movements and stays fully seated inside her, bottomed out with her cunt pulsing against his base.

She nods and closes her eyes. “For me…”

_Anything._

Kylo nods back. She takes a deep breath.

He closes his grip to apply pressure to the sides of her neck.

Rey reacts immediately, writhing beneath him like she’s been startled to attention. She bounces on his cock to encourage him to move. Her features slack blissfully, her pulse drums beneath his fingertips as he cinches in just a bit more. He rolls his pelvis a couple times to seal her snugly, to burrow into where he can spill nice and deep —

“You gonna hold me tight when I come inside you?”

He knows she can’t answer, grins seeing her sputter and twist. She looks ethereal when she’s so ravaged and helpless, when she ruts with strained noises and leaks heavily to soak down where they meet. Her cheeks grow dusky and purple. Something pinches his tether to their bond. It snaps Kylo from his reverie and he relaxes his grip hastily, tries to ignore the pang of guilt weighing his chest.

Rey’s entire body clamps up when she gasps for air, shaking as she wrings her cunt like a vice. She gazes up at him expectantly with a reverence that tells him he hasn’t met her limit yet, licking her teeth with half-lidded eyes.

“More —”

He grunts in response and fucks her harder, tunes his ears to the echo of slapping skin. He chokes her again and she’s so sloppy & drenched that his cock is slipping effortlessly, pistoning fast and rough to build her closer to release. She squirms and makes ragged strangled sounds, prompting Kylo to glance up and see her head drooping down again. Her forehead shines from exertion, her lips are plump and starting to blue. An urge to subdue and consume her ignites his nerves…

He shakes his head and remembers to loosen his hand.

“Ben,” she moans, somehow winding him even tighter as she struggles for her first breaths. “Just like that —”

“Will you do that when I come inside you?”

He’s too dizzy with lust to know what he’s saying, relenting to the very drive he was worried he would heed. She blooms messily into his motions like every part of her aches for his cock. He presses down on the implant in her upper arm to let her know he’s getting close.

“Yes,” she says obediently, her noises getting loud enough for him to wonder if they can be heard outside the room.

He runs his nose through her hair, licks the shell of her ear. He nips her lobe and breathes low with suggestion once more, “Let me in deeper…”

He doesn’t have to elaborate for her to know what he means. An awareness flickers across their bond as she lowers her defenses. Kylo circles her neck again and slows his hips, only needing to wait a few seconds for her to plead,

“Fuck me deeper, Ben…”

This time when he chokes her he doesn’t hold back, using the Force to apply another layer of pressure with his grip. She fidgets and tunnels around his length, keening wordlessly as he blows away a lock of hair covering her flawless face. Their connection strains and Kylo shuts his eyes, tensing his jaw as he pierces the barrier between them —

_Anything._

A static shocks beneath his pores when he penetrates her mind. A muted haze dwindles to blur the walls of the little room. His throat closes as he drowns himself in her smell, in her sweat, in the way her body seems too small for his entry. All the air leaves his lungs and her lust floods him senseless to everything but the way she tilts up to hitch his pelvis close. He lets go before his vision goes dark and she cries out taking another deep breath,

“Do it again —”

Kylo cuts her off before she can finish the thought. A warmth builds below his stomach and drops in his chest. He brushes along her mental defenses with a gentle pressure that seems to amplify every sensation and edges her further. Her hands fly down from her knees to flick over her clit. He leers down at where they join and bares his teeth, admiring the way her folds shape around his girth.

He loosens his hold one last time and Rey makes a raw strange sound he hasn’t heard from her before. His lungs sting in time with her distant strangled noises, feeling the exhaustion and exhilaration of her mind swimming to catch up with her lost breaths. He fucks her hard enough to inch her up along the creaking mattress, her body leaves wet streaks all over the sheets. She’s rubbing herself furiously, the little nub pink and slick from her efforts as she cringes to find her release.

“More —”

Kylo chokes her hard enough with the Force to pin her body by the neck. For a second he worries that he’s gone too far, but Rey cries urgently through their connection to signal she’s finally there. She comes around him with harsh rhythmic clamps that smear the tip of his cock into her terminus. She’s collapsing in his stiff and unyielding grip like something from a dream. Tears streak her cheeks and her lips tremble wordlessly. Her cunt drenches to slot him deeper with vulgar murky sounds that make Kylo’s ears ring and darkness rise to unload everything he has within her before he leaves.

“Let me fill that little cunt good and deep —”

He snaps his hips back before plunging as far as he can go. He lets off her neck and rips out of her thoughts, her body responding unconsciously by contracting and pulsing over his length. Kylo spills heavily and angles his cock to make sure his seed pools warmly inside her, to paint her walls and smudge her cervix as she holds him tight just like she said she would. Rey calls his name between uneven breaths, digging her nails into his back and leaving red marks.

Sweat beads and falls from Kylo’s temple to maze between her breasts. Both of them grind and ride one another until they’re wilting and slowing and finally winding down. Kylo keeps himself seated to the brim, slides his hand down to feather her pebbled nipples with his thumb. His eyes dart up higher and widen seeing welts blooming along the curves of her throat.

“Rey,” he murmurs, kissing the marks nervously with shaking lips. “I didn’t mean to —”

“T-That was perfect,” she says, running her fingers through his hair as she relaxes her legs and rests her feet. She smiles almost sheepishly. “I… I told you I wouldn’t break.”

Kylo kneels up and frowns, slips out of her carefully as her pussy makes tiny sopped sounds. He unsheathes with an inelegant pop, their fluids mixing to coat his softening cock with a glossy sheen. Her entrance stays pinched open and the scent of her arousal is still thick in the sterile room. Parts of her tanned skin look battered and he stammers his worries aloud,

“I didn’t want to hurt you —”

“You’re not hurting me if I’m telling you to,” she answers without missing a beat. 

Her eyes glimmer with a hint of desire that makes him feel like the luckiest fool in the galaxy. His heart stirs with emotion and a sense of satisfied completion. Before Kylo knows what he’s doing he’s bending down to kiss her again —

There’s a knock.

“Is everything alright in there?” C-3PO chirps from the hall. Rey gasps and Kylo whips around to glare at the door, shushing Rey with a finger to his lips. The droid knocks again and continues, “I heard a terrible shout from down this way and —”

“Mind the kriffing lock!” Kylo shouts, reaching over Rey to grab a book from his nightstand and throw it against the wall.

But 3PO insists, “I must check to make sure that Rey is safe —”

“ _Mind_ the kriffing _lock,_ Threepio!” she repeats with a peel of girlish laughter, nuzzling her face into Kylo’s neck.

3PO pauses and seems to understand, pivoting to walk away with a scandalized huff. He dismisses them with an exasperated tone, “You could stand to practice a little more discretion when partaking in leisurely activities!”

The clinical euphemism makes Rey snicker even more. Her dimples light up her entire face as she wiggles still pinned beneath Kylo’s weight.

“Lucky it was me and not the wookiee trying to break down the door!” 3PO warns as he wanders off and away.

Kylo shakes his head and Rey rolls her eyes. He slumps onto the bed with a long sigh, his limbs tired and heavy from fucking her raw as she likes. He lies on his side to wrap his arms around her and she rolls over to mirror his position. She scoots into his embrace and presses her tits against his chest. This time she initiates their kiss, splitting his lips with her tongue as he yanks her hair. Their hands rove over one another hesitantly like they’re both scared the other will voice some regret.

“You’re perfect,” he tells her.

“I can’t believe I’ve found you…”

And they snuggle underneath the covers to keep exploring the other like a new adventure. Her taste is like a draught that simmers to soothe his veins. Neither of them break the moment and stare wondrously into one another’s eyes as the ship hums pleasantly at cruising speed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my pointless porn. This is my completed longread: [The Black Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400549/chapters/33255489) (a spooky sexy post-tlj ghost story). These are all my explicit [oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/theselittlethings_sw_oneshots). This is my works [page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings/works). Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theselittlefics) xoxo


End file.
